Ra'Kayla (AuthorOfSurvival OC)
"Your emotions say otherwise. Oh don't act so suprised, I can read them."-Ra'Kayla to Eaphron shortly before her death. Ra'Kayla was a female Raven Wanderer who died during the Dark World Crisis. History Ra'Kayla was very open about her past, as she freely admitted to being one of a pair of twins, and once told Osmond in private that her original name had been Savannah. She was considered an Outcast due to the amount of Raven Wanderers and lived a sad life, refusing to make friends with anyone but a Raven that she met on her first day. Ra'Kayla died nine days into the Dark World Crisis, where a Blood Creature stabbed her twice, the first time through her heart, with the second tme breaking her back. Despite the severity of her wounds, she managed to give a few parting words to Eaphron, which drove him into his Ascendant Forme. Appearance Ra'Kayla, like most Wanderers, was considered physically beautiful, this is a trait that the Light brings out in almost every single Wanderer. Most Ravens considered her form to be perfect. Her armor was a silver color with a blood-red skirt that she made herself, allowing her to customize it as she saw fit. Ascendant Forme Unlike others. Ra'Kayla's Ascendant Forme started at the same time the Dark World Crisis began. Oddly, her Forme did not include a loss of self-control, however, she could not 'turn off' her powers either. Changes included: *Her voice changed, to a softer, more melodic tone. *Glowing Lime Green eyes *The ability to see the future, however, she was not shown her own death. *The ability to read emotions. Weirdly, Ra'Kayla did not have the ability to levitate, why is unknown. Trivia *Ra'Kayla was technically the first Wanderer to enter her Ascendant Forme and maintain control. *The inspiration for Ra'Kayla came from a dream. Ra'Kayla in Fireheart318's Do or Die Ra'Kayla serves a small but very important role in Do or Die as a good spirit in the Forbidden House, rescuing an attack team from certain death before delivering a prophecy. Appearance Ra'Kayla appears almost exactly like she did at death, glowing green eyes, and a large hole in her stomach but without bloodstains. Abilities Normal Abilites * Able to read emotions. * Able to read the future. Being a wanderer spirit, Ra'Kayla is an incredibly powerful being, capable of defeating a thousand other entities without even breaking a "sweat", as well as being able to read the future and emotions freely and to almost complete precision. Spirit Abilities * Able to defeat a massive group of hostile spirits with extreme ease. * Able to lead a newly deceased spirit back to its mortal body although they can refuse and upon 'reentry' they normally remain in a coma for multiple days, occasionally suffering a second death. * Like all spirits, can phase through walls. Trivia * While being able to defeat large hordes of enemies with ease, she has little to no influence on living or half-dead beings.